


Prompt: Winter Wonderland

by respoftw



Series: Comfortween 2020 [22]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Broken Bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Ski trip gone awry
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Comfortween 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Comfortween 2020





	Prompt: Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” [on dreamwidth](https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html)
> 
> 22\. Winter Wonderland  
> Winter vacation accident. Broken bone while skiing/sledding, hypothermia, snow mobile crash, avalanche, blizzard.

John was startled awake by Rodney’s cold nose pressing against his skin.The awkward shift into wakefulness jostled his recently broken leg and Rodney murmured an apology.

“I didn’t think you’d be back until later,” John yawned.“What happened to spending the day on the slopes?”

“I decided my time was better spent keeping you company,” Rodney said, stripping out of his orange snow gear.

“But you’ve been looking forward to this trip for months,” John protested weakly.

“I’ve been looking forward to spending alone time with you for months,” Rodney corrected.“Now shift over and let’s cuddle.”

John did.


End file.
